You Should've Said No
by smileyfacer
Summary: Songfic. Aerrow should've said no.


The only thing I seem to be bothered to write is short stuff. So another song fic. Sorry if your sick of them!

Wanted to try something from another perspective. What if, Aerrow and Piper was actually a couple , but he cheated on her and regretted it.

* * *

_  
_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone.  
Well, yesterday I found out about you.  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong._

It's weird seeing your face everyday. It used to be the highlight of it. It's not anymore. You made me smile. Everyday. Every damn day! But, maybe you didn't cherish it, because I found out. Yesterday. Your smiles are so wrong now.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

How many times have you asked me to take you back? You just needed a chance to take it all back. But, for the first time, I think your weak. Just for a moment, and our worlds crashed. Because of your weakness.

_You should've said no. You should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.  
You should've know that word 'bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind.  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_.

It's actually very simple Aerrow. Like my plans. You should've said no, and returned to the Condor. And thought. As I have always just wanted you to do. You didn't this time, and look what happened to you. You should have remembered something. Me, our first date, us holding hands... our first kiss.. But now you don't.

_Well, you can see that I've been crying,  
And baby you know all the right things to say.  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same???  
You say that the past is the past. You need one chance.  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

I don't try to hide that I've been crying. Why should I? You know you hurt me. Sadly, you know all the stuff to say. I love you and all the sappy stuff. All that I ever wanted you to say. I did consider saying yes to all your pleas, but you should know better. We'll never be the same. Sure, the past is the past. But, it was a moment of weakness. **Your **weakness.

_You should've said no. You should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.  
You should've know that word 'bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind.  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

I can't stand that you turned out to be so weak. Was it not because of your green eyes and your hair, and anything else about you but your weakness, I would listen to the pleas. But, I can never forget you were with **her**, while I was sleeping. You didn't even think of me back then. If you were strong, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, you would have slept at the Condor. With me.

_I can't resist. Before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?_

_No... no no no..._

Listen, before either you or I leave, I want to ask you something. Was she worth it? Was she worth losing me? All we shared, our squadron, our friends.. Our love. Let me answer.. **No**.

_You should've said no. You should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go.  
You should've know that word 'bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind.  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

For the last time Aerrow. I don't take more pleas today. You know my answer and you know how I think of your actions. You really should have said no, and gone home. To me. Whom you should love and adore, as I love and adore you. You really shouldn't be at my feet, and begging for my forgiveness. You should've said no, and my love. You would **maybe** still have me.


End file.
